Stitches and Religion
by Taza
Summary: His relationship with Kakuzu was completely business. Then why does he feel so attracted to Kakuzu. HidanKakuzu. My first fic! Rated for language and possible adult themes in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I had a lot of fun writhing this. This is my first fic so please no flames but creative criticism is welcome. I did Hidan x Kakuzu cause I think they need more of them. I'm not totally sure where this is going but…Enjoy!

It was snowing. Cold winds brought snow and covered the plains in its white curtain. It was the kind of weather where a family would sit and toast marshmallows over the fireplace. No the kind of weather you would be walking in with only the faintest idea of where you were going. Hidan and Kakuzu were doing this.

'Kakuzu, its freezing! Why the fuck is it so cold? I'm tired I need to rest!' Hidan complained loudly.

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and tuned out.

_Why did Hidan have to complain so much? If he spent the time earning money instead of complaining he'd be rolling in cash._

'Kakuzu, are you listening? Don't you feel cold?' Hidan's whining interrupted Kakuzu's thoughts.

'When can we stop? I'm fucking freezing my ass off!'

'Just shut up Hidan,' snapped Kakuzu.

Hidan scowled. 'Fuck you Kakuzu! I'm tired!'

Kakuzu tuned out again. He surveyed the snow covered path. Kakuzu didn't mind the weather but he knew that if they didn't find shelter soon they could freeze.

Kakuzu noticed smoke in the horizon. As they walked further a small town came into view. This just fuelled Hidan's whining.

'Kakuzu we have to stay in a fucking inn. I don't care about the fucking price. Its way too fucking cold to stay outside,' he whined.

Kakuzu just shrugged nonchalantly.

They stopped at a sad-looking inn. Hidan opened his mouth to complain but Kakuzu had already walked inside. Hidan's face curled into a childish pout. He followed Kakuzu into the inn.

Hidan walked up to the reception where Kakuzu was asking how much one night would cost.

'Well, we're almost full up at the moment. We only have two rooms left. They're booth single beds though. You can have them both. It's ¥4000 per room. So if-'

'No we'll just take one room,' Kakuzu cut off the receptionist.

The receptionist swallowed slightly. 'O-ok umm well, are you sure?'

'Positive,' replied Kakuzu.

'Well that'll be ¥4000 then,' she handed Kakuzu a set of keys, 'room number 34. Just up the stairs to the corridor to your left.' The receptionist gave as much of a smile as she could muster.

Hidan saw Kakuzu visibly twitch as he parted with his beloved money. Hidan smirked.

Kakuzu thanked her and walked to the stairs. Hidan followed suite.

The room itself wasn't too bad, though it needed maintenance. It was quite a bleak room, a set of drawers on the left wall next to a door that supposedly led to the bathroom, a window at the back and an old bed to the right.

'Kakuzu you stingy bastard! You know you could have gotten two rooms. I'm not sleeping on that rat-infested thing,' Hidan gestured to the bed.

'You're right Hidan. You're not sleeping on that. You're sleeping on the floor,' and with that Kakuzu threw his cloak onto the bed and went into the bathroom.

Hidan was left to sulk on his own. He scowled. He heard the pipes rattle as the water sloshed through them.

_Kakuzu thinks he's so good.__ Always bossing me around. I'm not a child,_ thought Hidan.

Hidan was so obsessed with his own thoughts he didn't notice the shower had stopped. Kakuzu walked out of the bathroom without his mask on.

_How does he take such short showers? He must be a-whoa he's not wearing his mask. He looks…hot. Wait what did I just think?_ thought Hidan.

Hidan couldn't help but stare. He had never seen Kakuzu without his mask. He wondered why he wore so often.

'Hidan, you can have a shower now,' said Kakuzu.

'Huh? Oh yeah. I mean yes,' stuttered Hidan but he made no move to go for the shower.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow questionably. 'Well,' he said.

'Oh, right. I'm going,' said Hidan as he quickly ran to the shower, slamming the door.

Kakuzu shook his head. Hidan could be so weird sometimes. Kakuzu felt unusually tired. He lay down on the dusty bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Hidan meanwhile was in the shower wondering what the hell just happened.

_What's up with me today? Why in Jashin did I act like a total fucktard?_ He thought.

He let the hot water run down his body. It had been ten minutes already and Hidan decided he was clean enough. He got out and dressed in a pair of sweat pants.

He walked out of the bathroom expecting to see Kakuzu comparing his profits or whatever but was surprised to see him fast asleep on the bed. He actually looked cute snuggled up with his stitches crisscrossing his arms and face.

Hidan began dismissing the feelings and thoughts that he was currently experiencing. His relationship with Kakuzu was purely business nothing more. But what Hidan was feeling at the moment said different. Hidan was practically forcing himself not to jump on Kakuzu. But knowing Kakuzu, Hidan would probably end up sleeping outside in the freezing cold snow.

Dismissing all thoughts relating to Kakuzu, Hidan lay on the floor. It was seriously uncomfortable and cold. Hidan looked up to Kakuzu again, sleeping there peacefully.

_Fuck Kakuzu. I don't care what he does to me, _thought Hidan. He crawled into the bed with Kakuzu.

Hidan hadn't meant to but he wrapped his arms around Kakuzu and snuggled into his chest. Hidan prayed to Jashin that Kakuzu didn't wake up. Kakuzu mumbled softly something indistinct and wrapped his arms around Hidan. Hidan was surprised by this but also glad to feel Kakuzu's warmth. Hidan fell into the best sleep he ever had.

Well hope you enjoyed chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! This took longer than I thought. I began writing it up but then changed the middle, which meant I had to change the start and the end…Phew! Well enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Hidan slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see his arms around Kakuzu and Kakuzu's around himself. Then he remembered last night. He smiled and snuggled closer into Kakuzu's shirt, taking in his sweet aroma.

Kakuzu, on the other hand, woke up and felt something hugging him tenderly. It felt pleasant and Kakuzu didn't feel like moving. He opened his eyes and…

'Hidan what the fuck?' he shouted and unceremoniously kicked him off the bed.

Hidan landed on the floor with a thump.

'Ow! What the fuck? What's you're problem?' shouted Hidan.

'What's your problem? I thought I told you to stay off the bed,' snapped Kakuzu.

'Well…I was cold! If you weren't such a stingy bastard and paid for two rooms then I wouldn't have…' Hidan trailed off.

'You wouldn't have what? Tell me Hidan, what wouldn't have you done,'

'I wouldn't have…tried to get warm. It was fucking freezing!'

Kakuzu raised his eyebrow, which annoyed Hidan. He felt like an idiot, lying on the floor, trying to explain what happened last night and then sounding like a complete fucktard.

'We're leaving in ten minutes,' said Kakuzu as he walked off, grabbing his mask and coat.

Hidan opened his mouth to say something clever but nothing came. Hidan cursed himself. How did Kakuzu come up with such clever comebacks at the best timing while Hidan took forever to think of something even slightly clever?

Hidan sighed, grabbed his coat and scythe and walked out of the room to catch up with Kakuzu.

----------------

The weather steadily became worse as the day wore on. Soon it was so bad, even Kakuzu admitted they had to stop. A blizzard had blown up and ceased visibility, movement and progress.

Kakuzu and Hidan both stopped that night at the first inn they saw. Unfortunately the inn they chose was even worse than the previous inn. And there was only one room left. Single bed, shared shower, smelled of Jashin-knows-what. But it was out of the weather and the temperature was above zero.

Kakuzu and Hidan showered, separately of course. They then each went to bed in their respective spots; Hidan on the floor, Kakuzu on the bed. Hidan fell into a light sleep while something kept Kakuzu awake.

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan, who was on the floor shivering slightly. Kakuzu rolled over; his back to Hidan. Hidan mumbled something in his sleep. Kakuzu forced his eyes shut but sleep still wouldn't come.

Kakuzu rolled over again and was now facing Hidan again. Kakuzu glared at him. This is all your fault, his gaze seemed to say. As if on cue, Hidan slowly opened his eyes. Kakuzu felt his gaze disappear. There was an awkward moment of silence.

'Kakuzu, I'm really cold,' whispered Hidan.

Kakuzu sighed._ There_ _was just enough room on the bed for two_…wait! What was he thinking? Letting Hidan sleep with him on his own free will?

'Get in Hidan,' sighed Kakuzu.

Hidan smiled, not the subtle smile either, and climbed into the bed. He snuggled against Kakuzu, earning a kick in the side.

'Keep your hands to yourself! You're only allowed up here on the condition you stay away from me,' said Kakuzu.

Hidan scowled in a childish way. He rolled over quickly to hide a smile that was forming on his face. He only had to wait until Kakuzu was asleep.

Hidan shivered. He was thankful that Kakuzu had let him on the bed but he was still cold. He just needed that little extra bit of warmth.

'Hidan quit shivering. It's pissing me off. I can't sleep,' said Kakuzu.

'Hey, I can't help it! I've been lying on the fucking floor!' snapped Hidan.

'Well what do you want?' said Kakuzu.

Hidan was silent. What did he want? He wanted Kakuzu. But he couldn't or wouldn't say that. He thought back to last night. He wanted that, but that meant wanting Kakuzu.

'This is going to sound strange but can we do what we did last night?'

'You mean what you did last night,'

'Umm yeah,'

Hidan heard a sigh from Kakuzu. That probably meant 'no'.

_Oh well. At least I gave it a shot. Can't say I didn't try can I_ Thought Hidan.

Hidan felt arms wrap around him. He was shocked but, at the same time, overjoyed. He rolled over to face Kakuzu. Hidan wrapped his own arms around Kakuzu and lay his head on Kakuzu's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He felt Kakuzu's head nestle on Hidan's own head. Their bodies pressed together and both were content.

'I love you, Kakuzu,' whispered Hidan.

There was no reply but Hidan heard Kakuzu's heartbeat increase. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, he hoped it was good.

'Hidan?' whispered Kakuzu.

'Yes?' asked Hidan.

'If this gets out, you will find your head stitched where the sun doesn't shine,' said Kakuzu.

Hidan found himself smiling. At the moment he didn't care. The future didn't matter at the moment, neither did the past. At the moment, only the present mattered.

And the two bodies slept, arm in arm, warmth passing back and forth between them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally! Chapter 3 of Stitches and Religion. Sorry for the delay. I got stuck. Really this is a pretty short, pissy chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter ASAP. Thanks to all my reviewers. You are all AWESOME!!! Now Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Hidan woke to hear the sound of running water. Kakuzu must be in the shower. Hidan was slightly disappointed; he was looking forward to waking up in Kakuzu's arms. But, it couldn't be helped at the moment.

The window rattled and the wind could be heard, howling outside. It sounded like a blizzard. Hidan got up and peered out the window. A huge storm was raging outside. Hidan sighed; it didn't look like they were going anywhere. Not today anyway.

Hidan stretched and went down stairs to see if there was someway to get food.

--------

Kakuzu woke up while Hidan was still asleep. It was a rather strange and unfamiliar sight, to wake up holding another person. To Kakuzu, anyway. The feeling of warmth from another person's body, Kakuzu couldn't begin to describe. He then realized who he was holding. Careful not to wake Hidan up, Kakuzu slid out of bed and went to the shower. Glancing at the window he noticed, by the looks of the weather outside, that they would be spending the day here.

Once in the shower, Kakuzu tried to make sense of his relationship with Hidan. He knew it was bad to get attached, especially since he had killed his previous partners. Even though Hidan was immortal, that didn't mean he could walk the earth forever. Hidan was the most annoying partner he'd by far, but still there was something about him that Kakuzu just couldn't shake. Maybe it was his annoying time wasting rituals or the fact that he complained about anything and everything.

It was all too confusing. Kakuzu hadn't had this problem with his previous partners. Once they got on his nerves, he killed them. It was their own fault, he had warned them. This rule didn't apply to Hidan.

Kakuzu sighed and got out of the shower. He dried and clothed himself. He walked out to an empty room. Hidan had probably gone downstairs for breakfast. Kakuzu decided to go downstairs as well.

-------

'I'm sorry, but we don't serve food. We aren't a bed and breakfast inn.'

'Why the fuck not?'

'Look, sir, I'm not the manager. If you have a complaint you should take it up with him.'

'I'll take it up with him and then I wring his fucking neck.'

'Please clam down. I'm sure we can find a solution. I'll go talk to the manager for you.'

'Why don't I-'

'That's enough Hidan.'

Hidan whirled around to face Kakuzu. Hidan stopped. He had a strange look on his face for a moment, but then it was gone. He sighed and pouted.

'Fine, I'm going upstairs,' he said as he began walking back to their room.

Kakuzu shrugged. He was about to ask the receptionist something but was interrupted by the sound of the Leader's voice.

'We're sealing the ichibi in a moment. Get ready,' he said.

Kakuzu heard Hidan shout, 'For fuck's sake.'

Kakuzu made his way back to his room. Both Hidan and Kakuzu needed to stay out of the way. Once in their room, they both sat down and prepared themselves for the sealing technique.

'How long will this take?' asked Hidan.

'Three days since Orochimaru isn't here,' replied the leader.

'What?! Come on, it's cold over here,' whined Hidan.

'Quiet Hidan,' said Kakuzu.

Hidan pouted and began to sulk.

Once everyone was ready, the Leader began the technique.

'Kakuzu,' Hidan whispered, 'my back is itchy. Can you scratch it for me?'

Oh yes. This was going to be the longest three days of Kakuzu's life.

* * *

Not the greatest chapter but it is a start. Well not really...I'll try and write a better chapter next. 


End file.
